


Making Headlines

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [11]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Basically just a little bit of fluff :)
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Making Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this story/series is set in a world without the coronavirus. Therefore, it won't be mentioned nor does it play a roll.  
> Let's all stay at home and play our part in stopping the spread.  
> Stay safe!

When Anton awoke, his sleepy eyes immediately caught sight of a sleeping Emma, her head only inches away from his. He had to smile when the memories of last night flooded his mind; the warm and happy feeling of finally having been intimate with Emma filling his body again. Emma was such a beautiful and attractive lady, and Anton was glad they had made the next step in their relationship. But that was not the only breakthrough. That Emma had the courage to open up about her body image issues and toxic relationships in the past showed Anton that she trusted him completely. And never, not in a million years, would he betray her trust by making her feel ugly and hideous like former partners had done. No, he would do anything in his power to make Emma feel comfortable in her body and show her that she was the most beautiful woman on this planet.

Anton carefully brushed some hair from her forehead, his hand travelling down her body and landing on her hip. He chastely kissed her, his lips light as a feather on hers. He felt Emma stirring, her eyes slowly opening eventually.

When her eyes focused on him, Emma smiled and said, “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning,” Anton answered, his lips pressing another kiss on her lips. This time the kiss was full of intent as he pulled her closer.

After a few sweet moments, Emma broke away from Anton and buried her face in his neck. She felt his arms wrapping around her, holding her close to his body. He began to gently stroke over her back, making Emma feel content and safe. Being in his strong arms and seeing that Anton did not push her into being intimate again with him immediately after she woke up showed her that trusting him was the right decision. It showed Emma that Anton was the right man for her.

“I’m sorry for what I’ve said yesterday,” Emma eventually apologized, her face still pressed against his neck.

“What do you mean?” asked Anton.

Emma looked up at him, her eyes gazing into his. “For having said you don’t love me.” She bid her bottom lip and said, “I knew I was talking nonsense, but in that moment, my fears just took over. I’m really sorry.”

Anton lightly placed his hand on her cheek. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m actually glad for it because now I know how you’re feeling.” He kissed her again before saying, “But I want you to know one thing: you are beautiful. And whenever your doubts kick in again and overwhelm you, please tell me and I will do everything in my power to convince you of your beauty.”

Emma also placed her hand on his cheek, touched by his kind words. She moved forward and pressed her lips against his, her fingers buried in his hair. Then she rolled on top of him and they went on to enjoy the next hour in bed.

* * *

In the afternoon, Emma and Anton decided to go for a walk in a nearby park. It was pleasantly warm outside, the sun shining brightly on this spring day. As they listened to the birds chirping and children playing, Anton slipped his hand into Emma’s, gently squeezing it. Then he held on to it, both now walking hand-in-hand.

Emma looked at him and said, “People will think we are a couple.”

Anton laughed. “Well, we are.” He smirked and asked, “Or have you forgotten what we did in the morning?”

Emma slapped his shoulder, but with a smile covering her face. “No, I have not,” she answered with a pointed look. “What I meant was, are you alright with making our relationship fully public? You know, not just our family and friends.”

Anton stopped and let go of her hand, instead placing his hands on her shoulders. “Emma, I love you. With all my heart. I’m not just alright with making our relationship public, I’m delighted! Because then everyone knows how lucky I am.”

He took hold of Emma’s hand again and they continued walking through the blossoming park.

After a while, Emma said, “I can already see the headline: ‘The curse of Strictly hit again.’.” After the words had left her mouth, she could not bite back a small laugh.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a curse. We were both single when we got involved,” Anton pointed out.

“Oh, that would have been something!” Emma exclaimed. “Another chapter in the drama that they call a dance show. I’m sure the people would have loved that.”

Emma had to laugh again and this time, Anton could not keep a straight face either. They shared a few moments of laughter before they went back to enjoying the birds chirping.

Eventually, Emma and Anton walked past a group of young adults who all stared at them, seemingly surprised at seeing them holding hands.

“I think now it’s officially public,” Emma whispered. “Young people and social media.”

Anton stopped, a playful grin on his face. “Well, should we give them a picture to go with the headline?” he asked before leaning closer and kissing her.

Emma put her hands on his back, her tongue sneaking out to touch his lips. Anton opened his mouth and intensified the kiss, making Emma moan softly.

At last they broke apart and Anton said with a smile, “I can’t wait for this headline.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests for this series, just comment and I will see what I can do.


End file.
